


Sensation

by korik



Series: A Dissertation in Memories [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alliteration, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

A flicker of sound, his head reverberating with the one, inescapably joyful fact as he buries his head into the slow arching, concave of her neck, the wild tendrils of blood and a sun melting into the dusk enveloping him as though a blanket. Through them, he swears he can see the stars.

No dream could ever be this perfect.

No dream could mirror, falsify, forge, imitate the soft ring and hum of cool, metallic fingers entwining with delicate, strong, calloused at the edges, real flesh sliding over joints and ligaments. The soft, delicate pulse of her heartbeat just as arousing as the way her thigh drags up his hip, muscle controlling and pulling her knee, her foot’s en pointe into the small of his back.


End file.
